New Beginnings
by bandfangirlnerd527
Summary: Its been 1 year since Fang left Max and the rest of the flock. The flock is attending Blue Springs and North Ridge for a new beginning. But what happens when Fang comes back and wants him and his gang to be accepted into the flock? Warning: there is some Mylan in the beginning but THERE WILL BE FAX! Niggy, GazzyxElla Rated T because of minor cursing and 'cause I'm paranoid. ON HOLD
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so please be nice. The first few chapters might be a little rough but it will get better, I promise. I changed up the ages a little:**

**Max: 16 (junior)**

**Fang: 17 (junior)**

**Iggy: 17 (junior)**

**Nudge: 16 (junior)**

**Gazzy: 15 (sophomore)**

**Angel: 13 (8****th**** grade)**

**Dylan: 17 (junior)**

**Ella: 15 (sophomore)**

**Ratchet: 17 (junior)**

**Star: 16 (junior)**

**Kate: 16 (junior)**

**Maya: 16 (junior)**

**Holden: 15 (sophomore) **

It's been 1 year 3 months and 15 days since Fang left me. I was seriously depressed so my mom thought it would be a good idea to bring us all to the high school a couple minutes away- or middle school for Angel- to get our minds of of Fang. Dylan and are, yes, dating but we aren't official yet. Dylan knows that I'm still in love with Fang, so I'm pretty sure he's afraid that I'll reject him. Not that I will- I mean, I still love Fang but, he's been gone while Dylan's... here. **A/N: Yea... tense change here. Present to past... Awkward...**

"IGGY! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY TOWEL I WILL _KILL YOU!"_ Ah yes, the typical Monday morning for the bird kids. As you can tell Iggy _stole my towel _why I was in the shower.

"How can I steal your towel if I'm blind?" His muffled voice came from outside the door.

"Hmm... I don't know, the same way that you can build bombs, destroy Erasers, and hit a high five without missing maybe?" He was silent for a second before saying, "Alright, alright, I'm coming in," Before I could react, Iggy walked in, threw my towel at my face, then walked to the sink and started _brushing his teeth. _"Um Iggy? I'm naked... could you like, leave?" I asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

He spit and turned around to face me. "Stop doing that!" I exclaimed covering myself with the towel. "I'm _blind, _remember?" he asked gesturing to his unseeing eyes. "Doesn't matter now," he said walking to the door and leaving it _wide open _in the process. Of course at that exact moment Dylan just _had_ to walk by and see me in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Max," I breathed a sigh of relief when he kept walking- until he stopped, looked me up and down, smirked, then went down stairs. Sexist pig.

After my embarrassing shower incident, I went down stairs, only to be hit in the face by none other than- a waffle. The sticky waffle slowly slid down my face and I glared at the direction that it came from. Gazzy was eating nothing with his fork and Iggy was whistling and 'looking' around the room avoiding facing me. In one swift movement, I grabbed the nearest food in both hands- which just happened to be Angel's French toast- and threw it at them.

"Food fight!"

Gazzy threw his syrup-covered waffle at me but I ducked and it hit – none other than- Nudge. "I _JUST_ FLAT-IRONED MY HAIR!" She screeched as she ran full-speed at Gazzy. Dylan, who seemed to come out of no where, held her back as she franticly kicked and screamed at Dylan. I kept yelling at her to stop, but nothing worked. Gazzy was yelling about how it was my fault, as Iggy just walked around picking up the breakfast plates.

Suddenly, everything stopped. No one moved, Even Iggy who was now at the sink washing the syrup off the plates. Angel then walked between Gazzy and Nudge and pointed at the staircase, and Nudge stomped up the stairs to wash her hair. Angel pointed to the sink where Iggy was still frozen and they both started to wash the dishes silently together.

Dylan looked at me with wide eyes in surprise and I walked to him and patted him on the back saying, "For an 13-year-old, she's a scary kid,"

"Alright! Your bags are by the door, we are flying to Blue Springs first, to drop off Angel then we are going to North Ridge." I was looking around for my phone when I saw a hand go up in the corner of my eye. I sighed, "Absolutely no mind-reading, mimicking, or explosives of _any kind." _I reminded them. "And no you can't bring your flat iron to school," I added giving a pointed look at Nudge. She was checking her makeup in one of those foldy-mirror things; she probably didn't even hear me.

I rolled my eyes and checked to see if everyone was here. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fa- I mean Dylan, Ella... I did a quick 360 to see her sitting at the breakfast table sipping coffee and watching us with a smirk on her face. "What?" I asked defensively. "I will never get used to flock mornings," she said, a small smile spreading across her face. "Well your part of us now so get used to it." At that, she started to beam as she ran up to hug me.

Yes, Ella does have wings. After much complaining about how she wanted to fly with us, I reluctantly agreed to let Jeb and Dr. G-H to graft wings onto her. Apparently, they fixed the whole painful-flying thing with 6 month checkups, where Jeb touches up the openings in her back as she grows. Weird, I know, but Ella loves it.

I chuckled as I tried to wiggle out of her grasp, "Let's hit the air,"

After we dropped off Angel- which let me tell you was a hassle, because instead of landing and walking her into the school, she insisted that she go in on her own. She said -and I quote, 'I'm 13 now, i don't need to be treated like a little girl anymore.' I was about to remind her how many times we went on rescue missions for her when a pointed glare came my way from Dylan. Anyway, after we arrived at school, we all went our separate ways- well most of us. Dylan has wrestling, Nudge has home ec with Ella, Gazzy has English, and Iggy and I have chemistry.

"You know Angel still needs you," Ah Iggy, never to beat around the bush.

"No, she doesn't," I admitted. What no one knows, is that when I looked at Angel as we were flying away from her school she was talking to a _boy. _

_"_Yes, she does. Your like her mom. She can come to you for anything: clothes, boys, ya know, girl stuff,"

"No, she can go to Nudge for those things. I can barely be considered a girl," Iggy just shook his head as we walked into Chemistry.

After a nice little discussion with the principal- with who other than Gazzy about putting a stink bomb int the girls bathroom- I walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. After I went into the line-three times might I add; you can never get too many corndogs- I stopped and looked around for the table that Dylan said he'd be at. A loud laugh from my right pulled me out of my search. When I turned to place the owner of the voice, my blood went cold. There sitting at a table with people I never thought I'd see before, was the guy I've loved for two years now.

Fang.

**A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! But, yea Fang is in the picture now and Max's life is about to get much more complicated... Anyway, I'm thinking of making a updating schedule... It took me about two days during the week to write this chapter so every other day Monday through Friday, and ****_maybe _****everyday on Saturday and Sunday. Please review guys! This is my first fanfic so I need all the feedback I can get. The more reviews I get the more I might be motivated to type faster... -bandfangirlnerd527 **


	2. Day of Awkwardness

**A/N: 36 views guys! 36 VIEWS! But sadly, no reviews. :( But for this chapter I want... 3 reviews? Here's chapter 2!**

Fang. What is he doing at _my _school? And more importantly, what is he doing with his arm casually around the waist of my _clone_? Fang's whole gang was all there, Ratchet, Kate, Star, – _Maya. _Fang sitting side by side with the girl that's tried to kill me!

Luckily, at that point I found the table that Dylan was at and I had to walk right past Fang to get there. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, I looked down and was very glad that Nudge and Ella forced me into a skin-tight red and black tank-top with black ripped jeans, and tall black boots with 5-inch heels. They also curled my hair into tight spiral curls and forced heavy eyeliner, mascara, and black eyeshadow, onto my face. In other words, I looked totally bad ass. I practically stomped on the ground, making much noise with my boots, and attracting attention from practically every guy in the lunchroom. I'm pretty sure I heard a whistle somewhere in there. Luckily, there was already a seat right beside Dylan. Time for phase two of my plan. I walked over to Dylan, leaned over, kissed him for a good 10 seconds, then sat down smirking to myself, knowing how much that sudden display of PDA made Fang feel because I almost _never_ kissed him in front of the flock.

When I looked up from my plate of food the whole flock was staring at me. "So, what did I miss?"

...

**A/N: Very first Fang POV!**

Since there's been no threat for me and my gang, we decided to chill for a while. But apparently, the girls' definition of 'chill' is way different from the guys'. Maya, Kate, and Star's definition of chill is waking up at the crack of dawn to go to school. While mine is to wake up at noon and watch tv all day. But since Maya's my girlfriend, she pulled the 'I'm your girlfriend and this will make me happy' card. So now we're in the lunchroom. I let Maya choose the school and she narrowed it down to 3, but when she saw where North Ridge was located, she jumped to go to this one. All I know is that it's, like, 5 minutes from Dr. M's house, but that's it. I was laughing at a joke that Ratchet made when suddenly the loud click-clack of heels hitting the hard, food- covered floor of the cafeteria made me turn around. There, not even 10 feet away, was the girl I've loved since we had dog crates side-by-side in the School.

Max.

She was wearing a red and black outfit with heavy makeup; looking totally out of her element. Ratchet freaking _whistled_. No matter how much Maya nudged me in the side with her elbow, I couldn't take my eyes off of Max. Several other guys were staring too, and I wondered how she felt with everyones eyes on her; she's always hated being the center of attention.

Almost as if she _wanted_ to piss me off, she leaned down and planted a big sloppy kiss on Dylan; as if to say, 'I know you want me, but you can't have me'.

After she sat down at her table with the flock, I turned back to my food and the lunchroom erupted in noise again as if the love of my life _didn't_ just break my heart. Wait, no- she's not the love of my life, Maya is my girlfriend now, not Max. Yea, yea _Maya is my girlfriend now, not Max. Maya is my girlfriend now, not Max. _But now that Max was back in the picture, I definitely had to sort out my feelings. I slowly peeled my hand off of Maya's waist, trying to be subtle. Apparently, I wasn't subtle enough because Maya sighed loudly and scooted closer to Kate, who was sitting beside her.

_This is going to be a long day._

...

**Max POV**

After my nice little episode int the lunchroom, my day just had to get worse. For third block

Dylan and I have History together and since our History teacher is weird and annoying, he makes us sit boy-girl.

Dylan was talking about what we should do for our date tonight, when Mr. Fields spoke up at the front of the class. "Everyone, we have a new student," he said as he started walking to the door, "Please welcome, Nick," _Wait, what? _At that moment, the one and only Fang walked through the door. He gave a lopsided smile at me until he saw Dylan with his arm around my waist.

"Nick, why don't you sit beside Maximum in the back row? Maximum raise your hand," Yes, my teacher calls me Maximum. No matter how much I tell him to call me Max, he _still _calls me Maximum.

"It's _Max_," I growled.

"Maximum, Max, same thing," he said with the wave of his hand.

Fang, who seemed to be enjoying this, nodded at the teacher and walked past him and sat down beside me with a smirk on his face. While he was walking, I heard some girly comments like: "OMG Nick do you have a girlfriend?"and, "Do you want to come to my house after school?" and lots and lots of giggles.

"Now as you can see, the desks are unusually arranged today," Mr. Fields started, "That is because we have a group project!" That was met with various levels of enthusiasm. "Settle down, settle down. You will be working with the two other people in your group, and talking about the history of one of our founding fathers." _Great. I have to work with Fang. This should be interesting... _

...

**Fang POV**

_Great. I have to work with pretty boy, _I thought as I walked out of History. _How am I supposed to tell Maya? _At that point Maya rounded the corner with an angry expression on her face but quickly put on a smile when she saw me.

"Hey babe," she said as she walked closer, "How was Chemistry?"

"History. Anyway, I have a group project."

"That's cool, but I hope you plan on doing it at some else's house 'cause we kinda live in an abandoned house... But who are your partners? No pretty girls that I'll have to beat up right?" Maya asked with a weird laugh.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. One of my partners is, Dylan" I waited anxiously for her response, but she just smiled and started laughing. "Is that all?" she laughed, "The way you sounded, you would think your partner's Max!"

"That's because she is..." Maya's smile immediately vanished and she took a deep breath before talking. "That's okay. I'm not going to be one of those controlling girlfriends. I trust you completely." Maya stepped forward before saying the next part. "But, if you give me a reason not to," She started, throwing me against the lockers with her telekinesis powers. Yep, Maya has powers. They came about two weeks ago, and I've been helping her control them; now I'm wising I didn't.

"Lets just say that your life will become a living hell,"

...

**Max POV**

After History I had to go to my locker to get my stuff for fourth block, or English. I saw Fang go to the left, which is how I get to my locker, but I went the long way to avoid bumping into Fang.

Once I switched out my History and Chemistry books and folders for my vocabulary book. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I rolled my eyes and smiled ,thinking that Dylan was hiding behind my locker door. I shut the door and expected to see Dylan smiling back at me, but instead, I saw Maya frowning at me. My smile immediately vanished and I put my hands on my hips looking her up and down.

Maya changed since the last time I her. Her pixie cut was longer and layered and her used-to-be brown hair was now blond with bright red ends. "Maya, long time no see. How's the clone life been?"

"Quit the games," she snapped, "I know exactly what you tried to do in the lunchroom. Fang is my boyfriend; when he left you, he became mine. So back off,"

"Whoever said that I wanted Fang to be mine? I have my own boyfriend; so keep Fang, I don't care," Maya stepped closer and got in my face, "Well let me give you a little preview about what'll happen if you come near Fang," Before I could react, I was thrown against the wall but Maya wasn't holding me.

My confusion must've shown on my face because Maya said, "Your not the only one with your fancy little powers, ya know." She lowered me to the ground, but not enough where I could stand, and stepped forward. "I've waited so long to do this," Before I could say a word, Maya punched me in the face and dropped me to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees and spat blood onto the shiny hallway floors. I tried to stand up, but Maya pushed me back down with her mind powers. She kicked me in the stomach and then the ribs and stalked away with an angry expression on her face.

Maya left me pinned down to the ground until she rounded the corner, and I stood up doing a systems check. I had a broken nose, a bruised cheek, and a couple bruised ribs.

I walked over to where my locker was and took something out of it that I never thought I would touch. Makeup. Nudge forced me to put a bag of concealer, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lip stick, lipgloss, and other various items in it 'for emergencies'. Well, for once, Nudge was right.

I went into the bathroom, and after making sure the stalls were clear, took the concealer out of the bag and started smudging it all over my cheek. After my bruise was fully covered, I pushed my nose back into place and used a wet paper towel to clean up the dried blood.

Normally, I would have ditched and stayed home to clean up my face, but fourth is the only class that I have with everyone. Ella and Gazzy are like super smart, so they have juniors English.

I was like five minutes late to class so when I walked in everyone was looking at me.

"Ms. Ride," Mr. Martin started, "Do you have a late pass?"

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p'. Dylan smirked and patted the empty seat next to him. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before sitting down.

"Now if you're done kissing your boyfriend, I would like to introduce a couple of new students. Please stand up when I call your name; Kate, Star, Nick, Maya, Holden, Ryan."

"Who the hell is Ryan?" I asked Dylan under my breath.

"Ya know, talking about other people is rude Maxie," Someone said behind me. I turned around to see Ratchet fist-bumping Holden.

_So I have a class with Fang's Gang for the rest of the semester. This should be interesting._

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry! I said I was gonna post everyday on the weekends, but I didn't post yesterday... :( To make it up to you guys, I'm posting two chapters in one day today! But I want some reviews, I worked super hard on this chapter! **


	3. Meet the Flock

**A/N: Hopefully you guys read the authors note and reviewed. I work really hard and take time out of studying and doing homework to write 'New Beginnings'. That one review really made me happy and makes what I do seem worthwhile. Well, enough depressing stuff, on with chapter 3!**

**...**

After the worst English class in the history of classes, I rushed to leave the classroom. As soon as I stepped outside, I shrugged my jacket off and shot into the sky. By the sound of wings pumping behind me, I knew that my flock was following closely.

After a couple minutes, I slowed down and Nudge caught up to me and gave me an 'I-know-what-you-did,- so-just-confess-already' look.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Look, I know that your wearing concealer, and as much as I would love to think that I've finally gotten through to you, I know that's a lie, so start talking or this won't end well. That's not really a threat, I mean I know that if I tried to fight you, I'd lose in a heart beat, but I wanted to sound intimidating enough, do you think I pulled it off? 'Cause if not-"

"Nudge! Okay, so I am wearing concealer, but I don't wanna talk about this now. We're close to Angel's school anyway," Nudge gave ma an unsure look, but she reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now look for Angel, we need to head home," I started to look down below us for Angel and I eventually found her- with the guy from earlier this morning.

"Uh, I found her. I'm going down," I said distractedly. Nudge must've seen what I was looking at because her eyes widened and she immediately grabbed my arm. "No way are you going down there! You'll fry that poor boy that Angel's talking to!"

"No I won't. I'll just ask him some questions," I didn't bother waiting for her answer and shot right down to where they were talking. Hopefully he knows that her family consisted of bird-kids.

"Oh! Adam this is Max; my mom/sister thing. Max this is Adam, my uh-friend- yea, friend." Adam must have not noticed the way that Angel stumbled over the word 'friend', because he put his arm around her waist.

"Wow, okay, please don't do that," Angel said under her breath, uncomfortably as she tried to scoot away. "Yea, please don't," I added in unhelpfully.

Nudge, who noticed the awkwardness of the conversation, spoke up happily. "Well Adam, why don't you come over to our house tonight at 6? We'll have food, and we can show you around, and we can get to know you better! Of course, Angel will be wearing a dress. Oh maybe all the girls can wear dresses! Yea! We can all have dates! Max with Dylan, Me and Iggy, Gazzy and Ella, and, of course, you and Angel! And then we can-!"

"Nudge!" Angel and I yelled together, "Nudge, me and Adam are _just friends. _And, there's no need to invite him over, right Max?" I looked from Angel to Nudge to Adam. Angel looked scared, Nudge looked hopeful, and Adam, well Adam looked like he didn't give a damn.

That was the first time I got a good look at him and I noticed that he had gray eyes **(A/N: Is that right? 'Gray'? I've always wondered, and** **if anyone knows, review and tell me.) **with green speckles in them. He had olive skin and midnight black hair -like Fang- and wore a gray Pink Floyd T-shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and dark blue Converse.

"If you're not there by exactly 6 'o clock, the first thing I'm doing is punching you in the face," I said sternly. Nudge squealed and started talking to Angel about what she was gonna wear, Angel looked like she wanted to strangle me, and Adam smirked and whispered something into Angel's ear that made her smile and blush furiously.

"Okay, time to go," I said and quickly pulled Angel by the arm and practically threw her into the sky. The rest of the flock left earlier because we were taking so long, so it was just the three of us.

"Ya know, now would be a great time to-"

"No it wouldn't" I interrupted as Nudge tried to bring up our past conversation. To prevent her from talking anymore, I sped up toward Angel and noticed her in deep concentration. I noticed that was the face that she got when she talked to people with her mind, and stayed quiet- until she blushed and a small smile crept along her lips. "Alright, what is up with you?"

Angel suddenly got out of her weird state of mind, and looked at me. "What? I'm not doing anything,"

"Look," I practically yelled, "I don't know what secrets you've been keeping from me but-"

"Okay," Nudge interrupted, "Max, why don't you lead the way to the house, so Angel and I can have a little girl-talk," I huffed, but flew faster so that I was about 20 feet in front of them.

I couldn't hear much, but I did pick out some key words like: 'Max' and, 'secrets' and, 'Adam'. After a while, I stopped straining my ears and started dive-bombing and doing loop-te-loops.

Eventually, we made it to the house and I turned around to see Angel nodding solemnly, and Nudge giving her a bright smile. _How does she do that?_

...

**Angel POV**

Once Max was out of hearing range, Nudge started to talk, "So do you want to start talking or should I ask questions?" I stayed silent so Nudge sighed and started asking questions at a rapid pace.

"So is Adam really your friend? Is he your boyfriend? Have you gone on a date? Do you love him? Doesn't he remind you of Fang? Wouldn't that be weird? Thinking of your brother whenever you're with your boyfriend?"

"Um, okay; yes, yes, two, definitely not going to answer that, sort of, yes, defiantly," I responded, trying to answer all of her questions.

"Okay, now part of me wants to start squealing and congratulate you, but the other part of me wants to tell you about how you shouldn't keep secrets from everyone. So I'll do both!" She took a deep breath before starting up again. "OMG OMG OMG OMG! Angel has a boyfriend! Angel has a boyfriend! Little Angel has a boyfriend! I never thought this day would come! ZOMG!" As Nudge finished her rant, I checked to make sure that Max couldn't hear us but luckily she started doing tricks in the air.

Nudge cleared her throat and I directed my attention to her. "Now as much as I know you don't want me to say this, you seriously need to tell someone. Preferably Max. Now I'm not going to tell Max, But you are." She must've seen the way my eyes widened, because next she said comfortingly, "Listen, it'll go over fine. Just as long as you tell the truth." Nudge looked like she was battling with herself because she sighed and finally said, "Look, if you tell Max that you and Adam are dating- and it has to be tonight- then I'll let you have full access to my brain for a whole week." Reluctantly, I nodded slowly and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Now let's talk about your outfit,"

...

**Still Angel's POV**

Several hours of Nudge going on and on and on about Adam, she finally curled the last piece of my hair and smiled, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I turned around in the twirly chair I was in, and looked at the clock on her nightstand; 5:55. Max had already started yelling about how she was serious that she was gonna punch Adam in the face if he was late, and I heard Dylan trying to calm her down.

_What if he's not coming? I mean, he knows that I have a big family, what if he got intimated and decided not to come? What if he doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore? What if- Wow, I wonder what Angel looks like right now._

"Adam!" I yell out to Nudge, "He's here!" Nudge squeals and runs to tell Max and the others that he's almost here. I could here the faint click-clack of her heels running down the wooden steps.

_Angel! _I hear in Nudge's head, _Don't come downstairs when you hear the doorbell. Wait until I tell you in my mind to walk out. Don't forget to stop at the top of the stairs for a dramatic entrance. Ha! That's a funny word. Stairs. Stairs. Stare-uhs. It kinda sounds like stars!... _After that I stop listening.

I'm about to run a nervous hand though my hair, when Nudge reminds me in her mind, _Whatever you do, don't touch your hair or your face! I worked very hard on those._

After what seems like ages- but was probably minutes- the doorbell finally rings. I stand up, look at myself in the mirror, then go to stand inside the doorway, and wait. I hear Nudge rush to get the door and catch her muttering about how Max is to hostile and why she shouldn't get the door. Finally, Nudge gives me my cue to leave the room; the word that we worked on for hours:

_Show time._

**A/N: Oh my god! You guys probably hate me! I had severe writers block writing this chapter- why, I will never know- but I bounced some ideas off of my friend, and I now know how I'm going to do the next few chapters! Yay! You guys will probably hear/read me talking/typing about this friend, so let's just call her Rose until she gets a FanFiction account. Anyways, tomorrow, it'll be one week since New Beginnings started! I just want to thank you all for reviewing/viewing and that you have been such a great support. I will be updating more often to make up for the time that I didn't update and because, well, I don't have a social life... But hey, who on this site does?! (don't answer that, I just asked to make myself feel better) I might have an authors note to talk about some stuff that needs to be talked about soon, but I don't know when. Bye!**


End file.
